


You Are Enough ( Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 6)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is shy and insecure, Human AU, M/M, Neighbors, Sam thinks his shyness is adorable, they have cute dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Gabriel watches his neighbor take a jog every morning through his front window. He prefers lurking in the shadows rather than talking to the handsome stranger face to face, but that all changes when Sam catches him staring.





	You Are Enough ( Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 6 - Neighbors/Roommates

Everyday at exactly five o’clock, Sam Winchester would go on a jog around the neighborhood with his dog, Doug. When he got back, he would always check the mail and do a few stretches in the driveway to cool off. Gabriel Shurley lived across the street and every morning, he woke up early just to stare at Sam. After Sam went back inside, Gabriel always went back to bed until he actually had to get up. It took a lot of guts to ask someone out, and Gabriel was always insecure about himself. He didn’t feel like a ripped guy like Sam was looking for a guy into making fun of corny porn and eating junk food. As he was lost in thought—staring at Sam’s ass, his corgi Raleigh started to bark at Sam’s brown retriever. Sam locked eyes with Gabriel and he froze, looking like Michael Myers as he stood stock-still in the window. Slowly letting the curtain fall, Gabriel made it more awkward. 

“Raleigh! You can’t expose me like that!” He huffed softly and shook his head. 

He was so afraid to hear that doorbell ring. What would he say? Hopefully something eloquent. 

_Ding dong._

“Jesus Christ Raleigh! What the fuck am I supposed to say to this guy?” He whisper-shouted and then headed to get the door. 

“Hello?” He spoke softly as he opened the door to see all six foot four of glistening Sam standing in front of him. It almost left him speechless. 

_’Tell him you're with the neighborhood watch.’_ A voice inside of him said.

“I’msosorryforstaringatyourass.” Gabriel word vomited. 

Sam tilted his head, a grin on his lips as he looked at the shorter male before him. He thought Gabriel was cute, especially in the white tank top and his Cupid boxers. 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a doggie playdate, actually.” Sam chuckled softly and Gabriel turned beet red. 

“Um—yeah, sure. What’s your dog’s name?” Gabe asked and Sam smiled, glancing down at Doug, who was sitting contently. 

“Doug, what about your little one?” The tall jogger asked and Gabe smiled, turning slightly. 

“Raleigh!” Gabe called and he came bounding through the hall, tongue sticking out as he came to the door, barking as he saw Doug. 

“He’s cute.” Sam smiled and gently leaned down to pet him. 

Gabriel couldn’t even think straight. 

“Look—I’m so sorry for how weird that looked, I just happened to be up and I saw you jogging and I was wondering what any sensible human being was doing out this early running.” Gabe tried to explain and Sam chuckled to himself, looking up. 

“I’ve seen you before. Would you rather go on a date or stare at me while I jog?” Sam asked and Gabriel blushed even harder, turning away to hide it. 

“I uh—um, I would love to? Wait—that wasn’t a joke, was it? I’m so fucking bad at this.” Gabe huffed as he looked down. 

“No, not a joke. Let’s go out on a date. When are you free?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Tonight? I mean, if tonight is good for you.” The shorter male answered, chewing his bottom lip right after. He was such a flirt normally, but when it came to his hot neighbor, he was a complete hot mess. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven— favorite food?” Sam asked and Gabe smiled. 

“Chinese.”

“Perfect, We can head to the local Chinese place at seven. It’s a date.” The taller male chuckled softly. “I never asked your name.”

“It’s Gabriel. You can call me Gabe—or whatever you'd like.” He joked, which caused Sam to chuckle again. 

“I’m Sam. It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Sam grinned and shook his hand, then turned to head back to his house, leaving Gabe still in his underwear. He was absolutely speechless.

“Raleigh, you’re an absolute genius.” Gabriel praised his dog, his corgi giving an enthusiastic grin up at him. “Good boy.”

Gabriel spent the whole day worrying about what he would wear and how he would act around him. He wanted to be himself, but he was afraid that Sam wouldn't like his true self. Nevertheless, when seven o’clock rolled around, he heard the doorbell ring promptly. Answering the door, Gabriel stood before him in a navy button up and dark jeans, hoping that it was dressy enough. Sam wore a similar outfit, except he wore an olive toned button up and black pants, the shirt highlighting all of the right muscles. 

“Hey. It’s really good to see you.” Gabe smiled and bit his lip as he noticed the flowers, his heart soaring. “Are those for me?”

Sam grinned and nodded, handing over a bouquet of sunflowers and baby’s breath all tangled together in a lovely arrangement. “It’s good to see you too, and yes. I hope you like sunflowers.”

“My favorites are the ones that are flourishing in your eyes.” Gabe smiled, turning on the charm, which caused Sam to blush ever-so-slightly. 

“Thank you. So—shall we?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, hurrying to put the flowers in a vase before he took Sam’s arm, heading out to the car with him. Sam drove a Tesla—an impressive car for a young man like Sam. 

“So what do you do?” The blond couldn’t help but ask. 

“I’m a lawyer.” Sam replied with a proud expression. “What about you?” 

“I’m a bartender.” Gabe replied, practically sinking into the seat in what felt like shame. He didn’t feel worthy of Sam—and Sam noticed the sudden change.

“Hey.” Sam piped up and pulled over the car. “Look, ever since we met, you've been nervous around me. I can tell that you feel like you’re not good enough—and all of that is bullshit. I obviously asked you out on a date because I think you're cute and quirky. If you think I’m looking for a snooty neighbor that I can just take out just to show off, you’re wrong. I’m taking my gorgeous next door neighbor on a date. And after that, we’re coming home and making brownies.”

Gabriel could tell Sam was the one right then and there.


End file.
